ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Laclale/The BFDI Virus Again Rules
Just in case you don’t know, this is another of those BFDI RPs but RC30 ver. Here is the rules! 1. OTFTGW and Laclale can only cut, that means no takeover, and cut means cut. 2. No Cures, Immunities, Vaccines, Fusions of Victim/Result, Hybrids, or anything like that, no escape either. 3. Read the rules of this wiki and FANDOM. 4. Be nice to each other, have fun, and don’t ruin it. 5. Side Effects of this include... TF (Mandatory) TG (Optional, Depending on Variation) MC (Mandatory Mind Control) AP (Depending on Variation) AR (Depending on Variation) Twinning (Can be Full Twinning, Genderbent/R63, Different Color Scheme, Tweaked Persona, Different Age, Different Time Period (Ex: This is the BFB era, but a person might become a BFDI Character But with the oldest BFDI assets), Etc) Become Friendly with Ace Book (Required) Identity Change (Required) Personality change (Required) Other side Effects... 6. Explain the changes... 7. Don't ask to "Lac do clothes and underwear's changes". ——————— Story: Year 1997... ???: “The Battle for Dream Virus, a disease rumored that could control people’s minds into serving... the ‘Object Lord’! ... Good thing it only turns people into one of the 28 recommended characters or a variation of it, or variation of original 20 contestants. ...” ??? Was revealed to be Fellow, and he was telling a story to the young kids and pre-teens, known as Alan (Original 8-Ball), Andy (Original Balloony), Brandon (Original Barf Bag), Boris (Original Basketball), Lucy (Original Bell), Beyond (Original Bomby), Benet (Original Book), Carrie (Original Clock), Ceron (Original Cloudy), Dave (Original David), Donnie (Original Dora), Egdar (Original Eggy), Lemy (Original Evil Leafy), Femz (Original Fanny), Fabian (Original Fries), Glace (Original Grassy), Marco (Original Marker), Nial (Original Naily), Nico (Original Nickel), Nelo (Original Nonexisty), Patrick (Original Pie), Paula (Original Pillow), Rachel (Original Remote), Rana (Original Robot Flower), Renald (Original Roboty), Rinko (Original Ruby), Sines (Original Saw), Telfic (Original Taco), Travis (Original Tree) and Telly (Original TV). The kids and preteens cried, but Benet was inspired by it. Year 2018 Glitch hole opened. ???: Phew, I don't like that Lord's story plot. I wanna make to another way. This is Ace Book, and she moved from original BFDIV's timeline. She found This timeline's Laclale. BFDIV's A. Book: Sorry for pain, but this is my TF gun's last bullet! Lac felt short hurting. Her finger become sharper and dark green, neon green wing grows from back, skin turns dark red and brown. She became Book shape and adjusts waist pouch, page fills her, and hair turned into goggles like glasses. Her legs become demon shaped dark green, and arms gets arm fin and become dark green. Her wings become bigger, legs become stronger, arm fin become sharper. And finally you see, she got neon green eyes. You know, this timeline's Laclale is now Ace Book too, and she is heroine of this story. A. Book: What? Both Ace Book came into the temple of the object lord, and Object Lord is... glitched. BFDIV's A. Book: Touch that glitch. A. Book: Hmm... Because she touched the glitch, the appearance of Object Lord was rewritten to that of Ace Book. A. Book: I'm Lord now? BFDIV's A. Book: Sorry, but I need to fix another timeline's glitch. Bye! BFDIV timeline's Ace Book is gone. Meanwhile at the Bar... The 30 former children who grew up were drinking watching their TV show. Fabian: “Look the News is on!” Newsman (Magical Girl Needle): “Breaking news, some glitches on the temple of Object Lord!” Newslady (Fire!Needle): “Yes, I’m here at the temple of the Object Lord, and-“ Ace Book shooted. Screams were heard then the news came back on, but Fire!Needle was shown. Fire!Needle: “Hi guys, Fire Needle here! And I’m now a needle, and... She is our lord Ace Book.” Newsman: “You guessed it, my news reporter had became a Fire Version of Needle, what ever you do, don’t catch the vi-“ Ace Book shooted. Newsman Screamed as the screen went static, then it came back on as a female needle in a magical girl clothing. Needle came and winked to screen. Magical Girl!Needle: “Hi, my name is Magical Girl Needle, and you should resort to joining us! We needles are fast runners, so watch out, and good night!” Benet: “Wow, deja vu. I seen some part of this at Internet TFRP, but original 20 contestants are already in this time?” Marco: “I’m not going to become a cruddy object!” Suddenly, a small wave of objects came in, they all looked like variants of BFDI RCs. Now we should start.... (And remember the major characters will have descriptive changes, while most minor characters will have offscreen changes.) Category:Blog posts